fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Neverworld Rift
Neverworld Rift, known in Japan as NEVERWORLD: Nintendo Civil War (﻿ＮＥＶＥＲＷＯＲＬＤ 任天堂南北戦争 NEVERWORLD: Nintendō Nanbokusensō), is a Nintendo Switch game aiming to reboot the Neverworld franchise originally by Purpleverse Inc.. While it uses the same premise and atmosphere as the original, the game is vastly different in story and gameplay. While the game primarily stars characters from various Nintendo franchises, such as Mario and Link, the game's universe also includes it's own "original" characters, including The Neverworlder, PIKA and Janie Twice. Unlike most games created by Nintendo, Neverworld Rift features full voice acting - even for some characters that do not normally have extensive voice clips, like Luigi and Princess Zelda. Story :See also: The Nintendo Civil War Gameplay The genre of the game is very scattered, and hence has different play styles through the game. While the previous incarnations of the series were fighter-RPG's with a very heavy story element, Neverworld Rift is more RPG-based in the fact that players control many characters as they try to kill the Neverworlder and revert the Nintendoverse back to it's original form. Despite this, there is a tactical element in the game, similar to the Fire Emblem series, though not in real-time. At some points in the story, the factions of the Nintendo Civil War will do battle either against one another or against a larger enemy. The strategical planning is done prior to the battle being fought, and allows for football-esque plays to be conducted. After the faction has planned, the game will switch to a Dynasty Warriors-esque fighter, with the player fighting against a large horde of enemies whilst trying to take down the two commanders and, lastly, the faction leader. Various parts of the game also bring in Meta Gear Solid-styled stealth elements, Advance Wars' hiring of fighters for your factions, and can be, in very few cases, a Call of Duty-esque shooter. Characters It has been stated that characters from multiple video game series owned by Nintendo will appear in the game, with many siding under various factions as the Neverworlder rages war on the Nintendoverse. The characters interact with each other in ways not unlike the Subspace Emissary from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, although their relationships are developed greater due to being broken apart from factions. Setting The game takes place in-between time and space, "located" (according to the characters) in the centre of the Nintendoverse. The area, dubbed the "Neverworld", combines aspects from various Nintendo series. The Neverworld is centred around a large lake with an island in the centre of it, where the Neverworlder spends most of his time, and where his cronies plot their strategies and attacks. Gallery Promotional material Neverworld English.png Neverworld_Rift_promo.png|Promo poster Character artwork Neverworlder - NeveRift.png|''The Neverworlder'' PIKA - NeveRift.png|''PIKA'' Meta Knight 2 - NeveRift.png|''Meta Knight II'' Pied Piper - NeveRift.png|''Pied Piper'' Janie Twice - NeveRift.png|''Janie Twice'' Purple - NeveRift.png|''Purple Guy'' Tempest - NeveRift.png|''The Tempest'' Harmony - NeveRift.png|''The Harmony'' Daisy - NeveRift.png|''Corrupted Daisy'' Sunnyscythe - NeveRift.png|''Sunnyscythe'' See also *The game's teaser: "Mend the Rift" *The E3 2014 presentation "Neverworld", PIKA, The Pied Piper, The Neverworlder, Janie Twice and Purple Guy © , Purpleverse Inc. Several other properties and characters © Nintendo Properties used without permission. Category:Games